RiffTrax Worst Movie of the Year/All Time
The RiffTrax Worst Movie of the Year/All Time are annual surveys conducted at the end of every year. As the titles suggest, the surveys ask their participate by voting on which movies they consider both the worst of the year and the worst of all time. The results are featured on RiffTrax.com, IGN and other various media outlets. Click here to vote for the RiffWiki.net Riff and Live Show of the Year! ''' 2014 Results #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (32,140 votes) #Transformers: Age of Extinction (26,220 votes) #Dumb and Dumber To (12,160 votes) #A Million Ways to Die in the West (11,820 votes) #Left Behind (11,380 votes) #The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (10,040 votes) #Ouija (9,340 votes) #Sex Tape (7,740 votes) #Noah (7,620 votes) #300: Rise of an Empire (7,020 votes) *In 2014, RiffTrax conducted a survey for the worst movie of the 90s in lieu of "Worst Movies of All Time." 2013 Results '''Worst Movie of 2013 #After Earth (40,380 votes) #Sharknado (21,910 votes) #Grown Ups 2 (20,790 votes) #Movie 43 (20,730 votes) #Iron Man 3 (16,100 votes) #Scary Movie 5 (14,910 votes) #A Good Day to Die Hard (13,950 votes) #R.I.P.D. (12,240 votes) #Man of Steel (11,860 votes) #The Lone Ranger (10,190 votes) Worst Movie of All Time #Twilight: The Whole Franchise (42,724 votes) #The Last Airbender (37,686 votes) #Batman and Robin (36,234 votes) #Dragonball: Evolution (33,473 votes) #Catwoman (25,366 votes) #Manos: The Hands of Fate (19,910 votes) #Battlefield Earth (16,687 votes) #Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen (14,575 votes) #X-Men: The Last Stand (12,199 votes) #Troll 2 (10,813 votes) #Spider-man 3 (8,855 votes) #Plan 9 From Outer Space (8,371 votes) #Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (8,052 votes) #Battleship (7,832 votes) #Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny (7,678 votes) #Green Lantern (7,535 votes) #2012 (7,172 votes) #Son of the Mask (7,117 votes) #Sharknado (7,095 votes) #Super Mario Bros. (7,065 votes) #The Room (7,051 votes) #Birdemic (6,446 votes) #Eragon (6,325 votes) #Gigli (5,720 votes) #Ghost Rider (5,709 votes) 2012 Results Worst Movie of 2012 #Twilight, Breaking Dawn 2 #Battleship #Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance #That's My Boy #Paranormal Activity 4 #Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter #Total Recall #Snow White and the Huntsman #John Carter #Prometheus Worst Movie of All Time #The Twilight Saga (35,593 votes) #Batman and Robin (27,929 votes) #Catwoman (22,544 votes) #Spider-Man 3 (19,152 votes) #Last Airbender (18,086 votes) #Super Mario Bros. (17,755 votes) #Battlefield Earth (16,138 votes) #Jack and Jill (15,720 votes) #Son of the Mask (14,680 votes) #Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (13,792 votes) #High School Musical (12,878 votes) #Birdemic: Shock and Terror (11,076 votes) #Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (10,795 votes) #Troll 2 (10,384 votes) #Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (10,353 votes) #X-Men: The Last Stand (10,341 votes) #The Room (8,918 votes) #The Happening (8,286 votes) #Eragon (8,272 votes) #Transformers: Dark of the Moon (8,269 votes) #"Manos": The Hands of Fate (8,148 votes) #Battleship (7,942 votes) #Plan 9 From Outer Space (7,696 votes) #The Wicker Man (7,614 votes) #Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny (7,278 votes) External Links *Worst Movie of 2014 *Worst Movie of 2013 *Worst Movie of 2012 *Worst Movie of All Time (2013) *Worst Movie of All Time (2012) Category:RiffTrax Category:Lists Category:Surveys